


Bonus Tapes: Playlists

by Dva_Stula, miloserdie, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fanmix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Challenge, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. Pretty good playlist

**NOW PLAYING:** **[TAPE 01, OCELOT]**

слушать на **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0g1NW495QPuqPgVf6qBsPF?si=jJP1uO51TNGqnjH5W7zvLA)**

 ****

**[END OF TAPE 01]**

**Rewind Y/N?**


	2. Fine by me: discohira playlist

**NOW PLAYING:** **[TAPE 02, KAZUHIRA MILLER/OCELOT]**

слушать на **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6A80DhF9hsBRBfsH1BlSKy?si=F0v0lwiqTiSIFZOQu3lU7A)**

 ****

**[END OF TAPE 02]**

**Rewind Y/N?**


	3. Slaves of Fear: Liquid Snake playlist

**NOW PLAYING:** **[TAPE 03, Liquid Snake]**

слушать на **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3mQrsZLdcphSkXTzFfltIi?si=S3O0MZg_RJq7eQU9WeAy-Q)**

 ****

**[END OF TAPE 03]**

**Rewind Y/N?**


	4. The Absence of Words: Quiet playlist

**NOW PLAYING:** **[TAPE 04, Quiet]**

слушать на **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1EANMArTja5hCVhP5EK9Eg?si=Hfb9b6xMT3aPJHkzF8iSog)**

 ****

**[END OF TAPE 04]**

**Rewind Y/N?**


End file.
